


Captured

by ShiroiMajo



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: AN: Making another short for my OTP? Making them suffer too? Why not? I feel really bad, I’m sorry DJ I made the babies suffer. Also, this is a different AU from the series, where instead of being spirits Atem was immortal instead. Also please note, I will refer Bakura as Ryou and Yami Bakura as Bakura. Also a little birthday gift for DJ :D
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Original Female Character(s), Yami Yuugi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099262
Kudos: 1





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Making another short for my OTP? Making them suffer too? Why not? I feel really bad, I’m sorry DJ I made the babies suffer. Also, this is a different AU from the series, where instead of being spirits Atem was immortal instead. Also please note, I will refer Bakura as Ryou and Yami Bakura as Bakura. Also a little birthday gift for DJ :D

**Warning: Language, and Violence/Blood**

**~Captured~**

**~Atem~**

“Papa! Higher!” A little girl who looked to be two was thrown up into the hair before her dad caught her once more. 

“Neferiti, if I throw you any higher. You might hit something.” A tall man named Atem had star-type hair, he had blond bangs with black and maroon outlines on his hair. 

“Again! Again!” Atem laughed at her daughter's smile as she giggled. 

“Not now.” He smiled. 

“Please, papa?” She gave him puppy eyes in hopes to win her father over. 

“Alright, one more.” He threw her once more in the air as she caught her again causing her to laugh. 

“When I said to watch her, I didn’t mean to throw her.” Atem turned his head seeing his wife there, her beautiful green eyes staring at him with her long aqua hair. 

“Papa was playing!” Neferia smiled. 

“Really?” Bast smirked. 

“No harm done… Yet…” Atem gave a small smile. 

“Come on. Let’s get something to eat, shall we?” Bast rubbed the top of her daughter's head as she gave a kiss to her husband. 

After the happy family did their shopping they got something to eat at the mall they were shopping at. Eating their fill, they all headed towards the exit only to be stopped by their daughter staring at the toy store. Bast only laughed as her daughter pulled onto her arm trying to get her to go inside. 

Bast looked back at her husband who only smiled nodding his head letting them go inside as he would wait for the two. Atem smiled seeing how his daughter was growing more and more like her mother. Three Aqua bangs with black long hair like his, she had his violent eyes along with a little bit of his stubbornness as well. Atem let a happy sigh out as he recalled all the events that happened. 

From being stuck with his immortal curse he wandered around years, trying to find out his purpose in life. Not knowing who he was or why he was even here to begin with. It wasn’t till he found Yugi and his friends that all changed, learning who he was and why he was connected to the Puzzle. That is also… How he found out, his long lost wife Bast. His Queen, even if they didn’t remember. The two of them fall in love again once more, going through their fights together. 

Sure the two of them fought like any other couple but they pulled through in the end. Even lifted their immortal curse to live their mortal lives. As Atem looked at the store’s window seeing her daughter jump in joy seeing a toy she wanted, he couldn’t help but laugh. He was truly blessed. That was until he felt… A dark presence near him. 

Turning around, he only saw other people walking around, passing by him as they went on their shopping. Scanning his eyes through he tried to look for anyone in particular that maybe… Shifty he could tell. But he couldn’t see anyone. 

“Atem?” Hearing her voice pull him back, he turned around seeing Bast looking at him in concern as Neferia was holding a black cat stuffed animal in her arms. 

“U-uh yes, Bast?” Atem gave a small smile. 

“What is it? Is something wrong?” She looked at him. 

“N-Nothing… Let’s head home.” Bast didn’t want to push further seeing her husband wasn’t willing to talk more about it. But it was something she was concerned about. 

* * *

Bast laid her daughter to rest as she gave her a kiss goodnight before leaving her to sleep. Although her daughter asked if she would sleep with her and dad, Bast only smiled brushing the hair back that was in front of her face. After telling her daughter a bedtime story and seeing she had fallen asleep, she went to her shared room with her husband seeing he was sitting in bed already in thought. 

Whatever book he was trying to read was already forgotten and clearly, something happened to keep his mind occupied. It wasn’t hard for Bast to figure out her husband's thoughts, seeing how he acted it’s only knowing something was bothering him. 

“Atem… My love, tell me what’s bothering you.” She sat at her side placing her hand on top of his. 

Atem looked overseeing her beautiful green eyes back at his, staring at his violent ones. He smiled as he rubbed his fingers across her hand, only wanting to hold her close to him. 

“I only want you with me.” He leaned up scooting closer to her as his other hand brushed her cheek. He gently placed his lips onto hers before she could say anything else, wanting to kiss her patiently. 

What she wanted to ask that was once on his mind was gone, she kissed him back with full passion as Atem pulled her closer to him. As their kisses were getting more and more heated it was stopped by a sound of glass breaking inside the living room area. This caused Atem to pull away quickly trying to hear if anything else was going to break. 

“Did you hear that?” Bast too waited for another sound too and they both heard nothing at first until they both heard something break once more the both of them jumped out of bed. 

“Bast, get Neferiti.” Bast looked over to her husband as she grabbed his hand. 

“But-” 

“Just for now, stay with her. Make sure she’s safe.” Atem kissed her before walking towards the living room. Bast wanted to argue but for the sake of Neferia she would make sure she would be alright, so she headed to her room. 

As Atem slowly walked there, he made sure not to make any sounds he made to alert the intruder. Though one thing he noticed… The air felt thin… It was quite strange and yet very familiar that he couldn’t pinpoint it to… This was going to be bad and he knew it. Reaching the living room so saw what looked to be black faded clouds filling the area, the glass sliding door that they had was broken into little pieces. 

As if whoever wanted to get inside had no problems with the door, so looked over the lounge area seeing someone sitting on their couches. He carefully went to the kitchen and went to grab a knife in case things got hairy. As he made his way to the couch he noticed the person was now standing. 

“I finally found you, my Prince.” A woman’s voice spoke, seeming to give a dark possessive side. 

“Whoever you are, I am only asking you to leave. Otherwise, I will use force.” Atem stood his ground. 

The woman turned around showing her chai latte skin tone and her blood-red hair. Her pink eyes stared at his violent ones giving him an uneasy feeling… 

“Why should I? I wish to be with my true love.” She gave a natural smile, causing Atem to shiver a bit. But he recovered knowing the dangers Bast and Nerferia were in. 

“I will only ask again, leave my home.” Atem demanded. 

The woman in front of him clicked her tongue as she waved her finger back and forth. “No no no! Why must I? For we shall get married.” She smiled. 

“Married?” Before he could move black chains appeared and wrapped around his body, squeezing him. Atem yelled out in pain feeling them squeeze the air from his chest. 

“W-what? Dark magic?” Atem stared in shock as the red hair woman skipped up to him. 

“Why yes! It was the only way I could have found you, my love. And here we are! Isn’t this great? Now we shall get married!” She laughed causing Atem to scowl. 

“No, we are not, I don’t even know you.” The woman stopped as she looked back at Atem giving him that same unnatural smile. 

“Oh I am hurt! I thought you would remember, well it has been 3,000 years has it not?” What? This woman has known him for that long? No, no. It’s something different. Atem would know for sure if he knew this woman years ago. 

“But it’s alright, you can sleep now my Prince. For you are safe in my arms.” A wave of her hand and the black smoke became thicker, causing Atem to cough. He couldn’t breathe, it was as if the smoke was trying to suck the air around him. 

Before the red-haired woman could do anything a book was thrown at her head causing her to yell in pain. She glared to the side seeing Bast there glaring at her. 

“You drop my husband now! Or you will be sorry!” Bast demanded. 

Atem looked overseeing Bast there, his body shaking as his weak voice could only come out. “Bast… Run… Run… Please… Neferia…” Atem spoke weakly. 

“Oh, so this is the woman that took you away from me. Well, then I can always take care of her.” The woman spun around as she laughed. 

Bast stood there not saying a word only waiting for this mad woman to do something, that was till she noticed the black smoke around the room. It was thin… Could this be causing the air to be thin? 

“Leave our home! You are not welcomed here!” Bast demanded. 

“Oh I am very welcomed, you see your Prince and I are in love.” She smiled. 

“What? We don’t even know who you are!” 

“Oh alright! My name is Kari and I have come for your husband. Perhaps we shall play a game for it?” 

“Bast! N-no… Don’t…” Bast looked overseeing her husband's pleading eyes. They both knew they didn’t have their powers anymore so they would be playing with their lives. 

“What game?” Bast eyed Kari carefully. 

“A shadow game, what else? For his wife, you aren’t really smart. The rules are simple.” Snapping her fingers, all the knives at the stand appeared at her sides ready to be thrown at Bast. 

“Each knife will be thrown at us if one of us flinches, they lose. Simple?” Kari smiled wickedly. 

“Fine, I'll play your games.” This might end badly, but if it will free her husband she will do anything to get him back. 

As the knife floated around the room, Bast was eyeing each one that circled around them. There was going to be some trick possibly, anything to cause her to flinch in any way. The first knife flew by her hair only slicing one strand of hair, she continued to glare at Kari as she laughed menacingly. There’s got to be a way to win this, one way or another. 

Another one came by almost grazing her cheek as it zipped past her. Kari on the other hand looked as though he was enjoying this… Way too much… She had her fair share of knives thrown at her… But it didn’t seem to affect her one bit. There is something wrong with her. 

Right as Bast was going to think of a way out, she flinched as a knife was thrown at her head only stopping inches at her face. She gasped as she knew what she had done and the knife disappeared. 

“An illusion?” Bast gasped. 

“Awww and I was having so much fun! Well, I guess that means I win!” Kari smirked as she turned to her prize. 

“You cheated!” Bast pointed. 

“Are you accusing me? How dare you!?” With one swipe of her hand, Bast was sent flying backward into the wall. Her back harshly hit the wall causing her to scream in pain as she slid down. 

“Bast! Are you alright?! Bast!” Atem struggled. 

All Bast could feel was the sharp pain on her back, as she gasped for air. She couldn’t breathe as she looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her so it can be just the two of us.” Kari smiled as she walked over to Bast. Atem couldn’t move his body still, he still felt weak from the air. 

Kari grabbing a hold of a knife in her hand, she walked forward up to Bast as she tried to sit up. Black smoke took a hold of her body preventing her from moving any longer. 

“Mama!” Kari stopped seeing a small girl run in front of her standing arms wide of her mother. This caused Kari to look in disgust seeing this… The small child stayed in her way, she tilted her head staring at Bast's large fearful eyes. 

“So… You made a little spawn. A waste of time, might of well take care of her-” 

“N-no! L-leave them… Be...” Atem coughed as he passed out causing Kari to growl

“Look what you made me do! I was about to have more fun, but I guess we’ll be on the way. But first… Sleep well you two.” Waving her head, Bast felt lightheaded as well as Neferia, she first saw Neferia fall down unconscious as she did to let the darkness take her. 

* * *

“Queen Bast!” 

Her head was hurting as she felt as she could finally breathe, she felt her body being shaken as she heard a familiar voice. 

“Ryou, take the kid to the other room.” 

“But she won’t stay there.” 

“Mama!” Her daughter's voice cried. 

“Hey spikes, any luck at the Pharaoh?” 

“No… He hasn’t answered his phone or anything.” Bast slowly opened her eyes seeing a familiar white hair with gray eyes staring back at her. 

“You alright?” Bakura asked. 

“Bakura? I-... Atem!” As quickly as she sat up her body shot up in pain causing her to groan. 

“Hey, easy Queen.” She heard Yugi as his arm draped around her. 

“What happened?” She didn’t answer Bakura at first which caused all three of them to look at each other. 

As they help Bast to find a comfortable place to sit down as Yugi put Neferia to bed so they all can figure out what happened. After Yugi came back Bast explained what had occurred… Or at least what she could recall, from Atem checking the noise to having to deal with… Kari and the shadow game she played. 

“Damnit Atem… I’m sorry Bast.” Bakura stared in concern only to see Bast hunched over. 

“But… Who was this woman? If Atem never knew her, then how does she know Atem?” Yugi looked over to Bast as she didn’t say anything. 

“Well if she knew Atem from 3,000 years ago, how is it she was able to find your home?” Ryou asked. 

“I… I don’t know…” Bast softly answered. 

All three boys looked at each other not knowing where to go from at this point, although Bakura wasn’t going to leave her alone tonight. 

“I’ll stay with her.” Bakura offered as he took a seat next to Bast. 

As Yugi and Ryou looked at each other they had nothing to argue with other than knowing that Bast would be protected by Bakura. The two of them left the house leaving it only with Bakura and Bast alone. 

“You alright?” Bakura looked at her. 

“How… How do I explain this to Neferia?” Her eyes filled up with tears as she put her head into her hands. 

Cursing to himself Bakura hated seeing anyone sad, especially Bast. She was always strong and smiling with anyone, hell she even told her husband to give Bakura a chance when he thought he was evil at the time. So Bakura did what he thought was necessary, he pulled Bast to him as he allowed her to cry. 

“We'll find him, just take care of the kid first. Alright?” Talking a small breath, Bast nodded her head. 

“She needs you right now, I know Atem would want you to take care of her first.” Bakura waited for her to say something. 

“... But how?” Bakura didn’t answer at first since he really didn’t know how to answer. 

“Stay strong as you always do, no matter what happens between you and Atem. I know that’s something he would say.” This caused Bast to chuckle a bit as she knew Bakura was right. Bakura smiled knowing at least something made her happy for now, but this wasn’t going to be the end of everything. 

“Besides, the Queen needs her beauty sleep. You should head to bed.” Bakura smiled. 

“But Neferia-“ 

“I’ll take care of the little squirt. Don’t worry, you need some sleep.” Not wanting to argue with Bakura further, Bast let out a sigh as she knew she was tired from the whole ordeal. 

“Alright, I’ll get some sleep.” Bast stood up walking to her and Atem’s room as she closed the door behind her. Climbing onto the bed she went over to her side of the bed she usually sleeps on. 

She pulled the pillow he usually sleeps on hugging it close to her as she could still smell his scent on it. She let tears roll down her face as she continued to cry missing her husband. Then, she finally fell asleep. 

* * *

Atem felt his head hurting for a little bit as he slowly opened his eyes, he could feel his body still hurting. He rubbed his head with his hand as he groaned in pain. His eyes slowly opened as he noticed his hands were cuffed in chains including his feet as well. Following the chain, he saw it connected to the wall where he was sitting staring at it confused. Was he in a cell?

“My Prince, you're finally awake!” Just turned his head seeing Kari sitting on a chair smiling at him. It was almost unnerving seeing her smiling at him. Then it hit him. 

“Bast!” Atem quickly stood to his feet as he felt pain in his body, he hunched over ignoring it as he frankly looked around for his wife. 

“I wouldn’t move so much, I wouldn’t want my husband to be hurting himself anymore.” 

“Husband? I don’t even know you.” Atem glared. 

“Oh I’m hurt, my Prince!” Kari placed a hand onto her chest as she acted dramatically. 

“Where am I? What have you done to Bast?” Atem demanded. 

“They were in the way, I made sure they won’t be bothering us soon.” She gave a menacing smile. 

“They?” It took a moment for Atem to realize what she meant by ‘they’. 

“Neferiti! What have you done to them!” 

“What? Why do you care about them so much? It’s just us now.” She smirked. 

“I swear if you harmed them-” 

“Ugh! My wife, my daughter! No no no, sweetheart, it’s just us now. Don’t worry, I can pleasure you better than your whore wife ever did.” Kari laughed. 

“DON’T you ever call her that. I love Bast and my daughter, no one else.” Atem stood with his hands shaking, this only caused Kair to glare back seeing she was getting nowhere with him. 

“I only won fair, so I took my prize. Soon we'll be married and no one will ever bother us again.” Kari giggled as she gave Atem dreamy eyes. 

“Let, me, go.” 

“Ohh you're even more handsome when you're mad.” She smiled, giving him an uneasy feeling. 

“Whatever it is you want, I can assure you that I don’t want any part of it. I am already married and there is NOTHING. You can do about it, I already have a child with my wife.” He watched Kari’s smile drop as she stared at him emotionless. 

Atem was prepared for anything she was going to throw at him, anything at all. He stood there firm, glaring at her as he knew he wasn’t going to go anywhere soon. Then the chair fell backward, causing him to stare at it before he was thrown back into the wall. He felt a chain wrap around his neck tightening as he gasped for air, his arms pinned as he heard the door to his cell open. 

“Fine. If you won’t let me love you, then perhaps I can change your memories of your wife for you.” He watched a Kair force her hand onto his forehead feeling this dark energy flow into his mind. Atem fought with as much as his mind as he could knowing that she was trying to change him to her ways. 

“This will be all over soon, just, give, in.” She laughed as she continued on. 

It felt as though his head was going to split into two, the headache was unbearable but he had to keep on fighting. He thought back on his memories with Bast, when his daughter was born. Marrying Bast for the first time. But sooner or later, he will give in. 

* * *

Days and weeks passed as the search for Atem continued on, no sign or word from anywhere. Bast… Still wasn’t doing well even with Bakura staying at her house now just to help take care of Neferia. Though… He was hoping Atem had somehow found a way out from wherever he was and come home soon. It has been almost a year since Atem disappeared and Bast… Well… it was starting to take a toll on her. 

Bast was lying in bed still since this morning even though she had told Bakura she would come to eat. Thanks to her daughter, she brought her food as she laid with her mother to comfort her. Being two years old, she at least knew something was upsetting her mother. 

“Mama?” Bast looked at her daughter as she laid there. 

“Yes, Neferia?” She asked. 

“Will daddy come home?” It was the same question she couldn’t even answer still. She just sat there smiling at her daughter as she brushed her hand through her hair. 

“I…” She stopped. 

“Hey squirt, it’s time for bed.” Neferia looked up seeing Bakura standing at the door pointing to her room. Neferia sighed as she looked back to her mother giving her a kiss before she headed for bed. 

“Hey.” Bakura looked at her as she didn’t say anything. 

“You didn’t come out… Again…” He walked over to the bed sitting down as he looked at her. 

“I miss him…” She whispered. 

“I know… Were-” 

“How long!?” She sat up glaring at Bakura. 

Bakura didn’t say anything as he knew she was upset already with losing her husband, it doesn’t help that she was raising their daughter by herself. 

“I don’t know.” Bast's hands shook with anger seeing the same answer she was getting still. 

“That’s not good enough!” 

“Well, what do you want me to do about it!?” 

“FIND MY HUSBAND!” They both stopped hearing a knock at the front door, Bakura was the one to go answer for her as Bast got out of her room. 

As she walked to the front door she was Yugi panting as if he ran a marathon trying to get his breath back. 

“Whoa easy, what happened?” Bakura asked. 

“I-... I saw Atem! He was here… With Kari. A-and… She told me where they would be…” 

* * *

It took a while but Bast was able to pursue way Kaiba to help them get Atem back as they went to where Atem was being held at. Heading inside the temple, Yugi, Bakura, Bast, and the gang all went in hoping to find Atem anywhere if anything. 

As they all went into another room Bast saw right there, with his back to her Atem. Her husband standing there, relief washed over her as she couldn’t believe he was alive. 

“Atem, my love!” Running up to him she saw him turn to her as he stared at her, she was ready to jump into his arms till… 

Smack! Atem had smacked a hand across Bast's cheeks as causing everyone else to gasp. 

“Atem, what the hell is wrong with you!?” Bakura glared as he watched Bast stand there shocked. 

“What the hell do you want?” Atem spat. 

“... Atem?” 

“Get away from me stupid woman.” Atem glared. 

“Pharaoh! What are you doing, that's your wife!” Yugi yelled only to have Atem laugh at him. 

“Tch I don’t have a wife. What are you going on about?” Yugi stared shocked seeing this wasn’t the same Atem they knew. 

“Are they bothering you, my love?” All of them turned their head seeing Kair walking into the room as she skipped her away to Atem. 

“No my love.” Atem smiled as he walked over to her pulling Kari into his arms. 

Bast stood there shocked… It was like… He didn’t even know her, or even remembered her. Atem that she loved and cared for wasn't there anymore. 

“What did you do to the Pharaoh?!” Bakura demanded. 

“I didn’t do anything. I only took my true love, since we renewed our vows!” Kari twirled around as she laughed causing everyone to stare. 

“What?” Bast felt tears in her eyes. 

“Didn’t you hear me? Ugh! We renew our vows, we are married! Finally together after so many years of being apart.” Kari laughed maniacally. 

“You're crazy! The Pharaoh is already married!” Bakura yelled as Kari glared back at him. 

“The Pharaoh would never leave his wife! He loves her and not you!” Yuki also yelled. 

Without warning Yuki had a chain wrapped around her as it slowly went up to her neck, she choked as she gasped for air. Joey seeing his girlfriend in harm's way tried to get over to her but was pushed back by a force. 

“Stop it you crazy bitch!” Bakura shouted, causing Kari to laugh. 

Bast shook herself from her shock as she didn’t want her friend to be hurt any longer. “Enough Kair, no more.” 

“You are right, Bast. Why don’t we finish what we started.” Kari turned to Atem as she whispered into his ear. 

“You’ll play another game, but this time you’ll duel your dear husband you LOVE so much.” Kari laughed. 

“Fine, if it will get you to leave my friends out of this I will go through it.” Bast pulled out her deck as her duel desk was ready. 

Atem stood ready as he too pulled his deck out, ready to duel his wife. As the duel went on it seemed close as everyone watched. But soon Atem lost, leaving himself open which caused him to lose the duel leaving him to be thrown back by Bast’s monster. Feeling terrible he ran over to Atem’s side hoping she brought her husband back. 

“Atem! I’m so sorry.” 

“Bast? Is that you?” Could it be? Her husband was back? Bast slowly looked at her husband's eyes seeing nothing but love in them. She leaned in close to kiss her husband only to feel pain in her stomach. 

Looking down she saw a knife stabbed there, her eyes looked up seeing her husband smiling as he laughed at her. 

“Foolish woman, your thoughts on your love for me have caused your end.” Harshly pulling the knife out Bast coughed as she fell onto the floor, watching her husband laugh at her. 

“ATEM! This isn’t you!” Yugi screamed causing Atem to laugh. 

“This is the true me, I’ve never felt any better. My love for pain has made me reborn. With my wife by my side.” Atem looked over to Kair giving her a forced smile. 

“You love Bast! She’s your Queen, not Kari! She brainwashed you!” 

“Oh you're so annoying! Atem my love, take care of him!” Kari laughed wickedly, seeing that Atem was doing as she said. 

“Mama!” Atem stopped as he swore that voice sounded so similar, he looked over seeing a little girl with black hair with aqua bangs running to Bast. 

“No! Neferia!” Letting Yugi run over stopping Neferia from getting close to her mother. 

“Mama!” Kari growled as she saw the little child here in her home of all places. 

“That little spawn! I should have taken care of you when I had the chance. Well, I might as well.” Kari smirked as she walked towards Yugi. 

Yugi stood protectively over Neferia as he wasn’t going to let Kari harm her, with one swipe Yugi was thrown over to the side. “Uncle Yugi!” 

“Neferia run!” Bast reached her hand out as she felt weak from the blood loss. 

“Daddy! Help! Daddy!” Kari was getting closer. 

“Atem… I know… You're still in there… Save our daughter…” With that, she fell down onto the floor. Watching Bast fall had caused flashes of memories to appear and see causing Atem to remember his wife. His daughter, his love. 

“I will kill you once and for all you annoying spawn!” Raising a knife in her hand and grabbing Neferia up with the other she was ready to strike the poor child. 

But before she could finally strike the child down, a hand stopped her, Kair looked overseeing Atem glaring… Causing her to shiver in fear… She had never seen him this angry before. 

“My Prince?” 

“You let go of my daughter, now!” He demanded as he squeezed his hold onto Kari’s hand causing her pain. Atem then pulled his daughter from Kari’s grasp making sure she was safe in his arm.

“Ah! M-my Prince, my love-” Not bothering with her nonsense anymore he violently threw her to the ground not caring about her. 

“Daddy!” Neferia smiled seeing her dad there holding her. 

“Neferiti, your alright.” Atem smiled as tears were in his eyes. 

“Daddy you're finally here!” Atem let a chuckle out as he gave kisses all over his daughter causing her to giggle. He then gasped, overseeing Bast on the ground in a pool of her own blood. 

Placing her daughter down he told her to go to uncle Yugi as he ran over to her. He stepped into her pool of blood as his body shook, he felt his eyes water realizing that he had done this... He did this… To his own wife, his own love. Now… She’s gone…

“Bast… N-no… I did this… No… I… I didn’t…” 

“Atem…” Looking up he saw his wife’s green eyes as she smiled at him not caring about the blood around her he kneeled down pulling her up to him as he held her. 

“I-I’m so sorry Bast…” Bast smiled knowing that finally, her husband was back. 

“I’m fine now. You’re back with me.” 

“No!” Atem pulled away seeing Kari glaring at the two, she was angry seeing that Atem was no longer in her control. 

“You're supposed to be with me! NOT HER!!! ONLY ME!!!” 

“Well, it seems your spell is now broken, Kari. Now you will love my friends and this time, I’ll play your games.” Atem challenged as he stood up glaring at Kari. 

“Very well, then we shall play a shadow game.” Kari didn’t bother explaining the rules as she used her dark magic to gather all the knives she gave in the room. 

Just like the game, she played with Queen Bast, Atem noticed that there were certain sounds for each knife that was thrown and from there he figured out a way to beat her, closing his eyes he moved towards her causing Kari to panic seeing Atem hadn’t flinched. That was when she realized too late, one of the real knives she had thrown at Atem was going for him, he had ducked leading it straight for her. 

She fell to the ground laughing as the pain didn’t seem to bother her at all, everyone watched as she died leaving only a smile on her face. 

Kaiba being there was able to bring a doctor to help Bast out on their plane ride home, from there Atem said many apologize for feeling bad for what he had done to his dear wife. Once they arrived home Atem let Bast recover for two weeks seeing that she needed it after all that time being apart. 

“Atem, you don’t need to be sorry. It wasn’t your fault.” Bast smiled. 

“But I-” Bast placed a finger onto his lips. 

“Shh, it’s all in the past now. I know it wasn’t really you, I’m just glad your back now.” She smiled as she leaned forwards kissing her husband that she missed so much. Even with that, he didn’t have anything to argue with as he kissed his wife back. He had missed her so much, so that night he wanted to show her how much he loved her.


End file.
